


(Fanart) Carbon Copy

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [25]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for a short by my friend Jane





	(Fanart) Carbon Copy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carbon Copy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627774) by [JaneSkazki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkazki/pseuds/JaneSkazki). 

  



End file.
